


The Region of Vermillion

by Sethyb1



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All comments are welcome, Comedy, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethyb1/pseuds/Sethyb1
Summary: The tale of a young adult girl set off to become a really great pokemon trainer! What hardships will she face?! Can she collect all eight badges?! What will her pokemon be?! Will she ever gain Lilian's heart! Let's read her story and find out these answers and more!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to the Vermillion Region

Our adventure starts with a girl who appears to be waking up from a night of sleep, excited for today as it is the start of a new milestone in her life. This day will be the start of her going out to see the world and hopefully with the handsome friend that lives next door to her. She hops out of her bed, seems like she wasn't wearing anything when she went to bed. Maybe the case of not wanting to be overwhelmingly hot in bed but able to keep comfort with being covered in her blankets. She looks at the mirror looking over herself as she saw her messy long blue hair. She looks at her plump body, grabbing her stomach and giving it a little pinch. She then gropes her own soft breasts and moves them about, letting go as she giggles at herself. After cleaning and grooming herself she puts on her navy blue panties with an imprint of what appears of a small creature wearing a blue and yellow helmet at the backside. The girl puts on her dark shirt with a blue and yellow stripe vest, dark blue bike shorts that gives a tight fit that was comfortable for her as if enjoying the squeeze to her upper thighs, black thigh-high socks, and steel-toe boots that fit with her colors. Finally, she has been waiting to put this on for this day. Her special trainer hat, after all from what she saw on TV from years past it was the in-style of adventuring trainers to wear. She clenches one of her hands with her fist and raised it high in the air with a bright smile.

“Today, I will become a really good trainer and do lots of stuff. I... Uh... I'll do something exciting and fun~!” She said with glee as she grabs her bag which already had her important stuff inside and heads out.

Once she was out she walks off to the town's professor where she met up with her childhood friend that lived next door. A bunny boy that was very serious and very imitating but he was a very good guy at heart. Very caring towards the friends he had made... maybe a little protective that he may have no chill towards who is causing trouble. She waves at him as her greeting while she saw he had his arm crossed. Seira smiles widely as she looks over the childhood friend, his red-colored shirt while looking at his body she could tell it was well-toned, his blue jeans with a belt keeping the pants on him tightly, black sneakers and as she looks back at his stern face that was covered in milk chocolate-colored skin, his brown hair that seemed quite fluffy with his long thin rabbit ears and soon she felt her heart pounding as she stares at his aqua eyes and getting lost in them until she heard him speak. Shaking her head as she listens. 

“Seira, did you wake up late because you are a few minutes late. I was about to go thinking you would just sleep in all day like you've been doing since... well, ever.”

“No, no! This is a very important day and I'm so happy you are here to do so with me, Lilian! Come on, I'm sure professor Mydas is waiting for us~!”

The two enters the Pokemon lab and they were greeted by the friendly wave with the professor's mechanical hand and besides her was three Pokeballs that contains three starter pokemon. “Welcome, I was expecting you both a-...”

She brings up a projection of the time from her mechanical arm and then allows it to fade. “... Five minutes ago. What happened?” The professor said as the two saw the young adult woman looking upon them, wearing goggles on her black hair that she put in twintails that were quite long, oceanic blue eyes covered by her squared shaped glasses, she was wearing a black lab trenchcoat that had no sleeve showing of her normally pale skin left arm and on the right was her black mechanical arm, she had short-shorts on while the left leg was stockings that went past her knee and the right leg where stocking stopped right after at her knee. Looking at her expression was someone who one can tell was very kind and had the best intentions for people having a large heart for everyone.

The bunny boy looks over towards Seira and points at her. “This girl decided to sleep for an additional five more minutes. Sadly, she would deny such a claim.”

Seira waves her hands in front of herself. “Wait, wait. That's not what happened, maybe... Maybe my alarm didn't go off... no-no I was up on time! I just had to... fix myself up!”

With a soft sigh, the boy gave a shrug. “Maybe you should have woken up a bit earlier.”

“Maybe I should've...”

Professor Mydas claps her hands together to get the two's attention. “We should move forward, as you two know we live in a world where Humans and Pokemon co-exist in harmony. Where we work together to improve each other's lives. Of course, there are those that want to travel around the world, to seek their dreams, and fulfill what they want with themselves. Those who try to really catch them all. Now that I think about it you both don't need to do that. We have plenty of information on the Pokemon there are. Now! If you see a rare pokemon then get that data~.”

“W-well, I don't think we were going to catch them all. We just wanna be trainers right Lilian~?”

She looks towards the bunny boy who nods his head. “I want to go through this adventure to see what is beyond this town.”

The professor scratches the back of her head with a sweatdrop. “Well, You both will go around the world, beat gym leaders to obtain badgers, defeat the elite four, and then the champion right?”

The two look upon each other as an expressionless female android brings the three pokemon balls that will serve as the starters and stands beside the professor.

“Are we doing that?”

The bunny boy's eyes widen “Yes! It's part of becoming a trainer.”

“Okay~!”

The two turns back to the professor as she let out a few fake coughs to get their attention. “N-now then! P-please... select your starter.”

There seems to be a second robot showing such expression with a happy smile on her face on the opposite side of the other robot. Besides being on the opposite sides, they seemed quite opposite from each other in terms of how they present themselves.

“Near Aitori the dark-colored one is Vulpix, next in the middle is Larvitar, and next to the other robot is Tympole.”

Lilian spoke up as if he was confused about something. “Hold on Professor Mydas. But, isn't the pokemon that are starters suppose to be very specific ones?”

Seira joins in. “Yeye~! Like Charmander, Snivy, and mudkip~. I like mudkip~”

“Seira, you are only saying that because someone said that phase to you and said it was all part of a meme.”

“Oh, ye-”

“E-enough!” The professor let out a shout although she looked quite embarrassed when she did. She continues speaking wanting to do her job. “Y-you two really think we just give out the same pokemon over and over at our labs. No! That would be extremely silly! G-geez!”

Lilian shrugs and picks up the Pokeball with the Vulpix. “Well, I'll take the Vulpix. Fire is extremely useful when traveling.”

Although while Lilian was speaking of his starter. Seira saw a Pokeball on the professor's desk, walking over there as the two were distracted along with the professor's robots. Slowly she grabs the ball... “Professor, what's this~?”

The professor looks over to where Seira's voice was coming from only to find the source at her desk holding the Pokeball that was on it. “S-Seira?! W-what are you doing w-with that ball?”

“I saw it and I was like. Oooo~. So...~~?”

Lilian rolls his eyes knowing the troublemaker that Seira is... or rather it's either her causing trouble or trouble comes to her. The professor responded.

“F-fine... It's a Pokemon that someone bought me. They were leaving it in my care.”

“You mean like.... having you hold onto it because they can only have six.”

“...N-not exactly...”

Seira lets out a gasp. “NO! You know what! I'll be it's bestest friend no matter what it is! Pokemon!” She twists her cap like the cool kids she saw on TV does. “I choose you~!”

Lilian facepalms as he sees already the trouble Seira is making and once the ball bounce once on the ground, the red light comes out, and there it was...

A Mawile! Who looks a bit worried about where it was, looking all around its surroundings. Then it turns around and faced towards Seira who smiles at it was glee. Mawile tilts its head left to right as she looks at the girl trainer.

“Hey there, cutie~. You're a Mawile aren't you~? You have such a lovely face.” Mawile points at itself. “Yes, you~”

Lilian spoke up as he took a few steps towards Seira. “Seira, sometimes you do things I don't understand and now don't you think this was a bit rude.”

Mawile looked at the bunny boy giving off such an intimidating expression causing the poor Mawile to retreat behind Seira as if she would protect him from the scary rabbit boy.

“Lilian~, If A pokemon was just left behind by its former owner. Then they deserve to be taken in by someone who would really care about them!” As she spoke Mawile looks up to her as if she was understanding every word of Seira's.

He shrugs with a soft sigh. “You make it hard to go against with your logic, Seira.”

“W-well...” The professor spoke up as she looks towards Seira and Mawile. “...If you are really committed to that Mawile, Seira. I suppose I could allow you to take it with you. Besides, it seems close to you already.”

Seira looks down and saw the pokemon wrapping its arms around her leg. She turns around and kneels down to be at its height, having a warm smile on her face. “You wanna go on an adventure with me, Mawile~?”

Mawile eyes widen as it gives back a smile and nods.

“Then we will be together partner, forever~. From land, air, and sea~”

Hearing that the pokemon claps its hands happily.

The professor looks at the two. “Well, it's decided. If the Pokemon wants to go with the trainer and the trainer wants the Pokemon. I-I can't really stop that.”

“Seira... is strange. Well, at least it makes her happy.”

“A-anyways, since you both have received your pokemon then you may commence the rival battle!”

“Wait what?!” Seira's expression lit up in surprise.

Lilian replays as well. “Professor, I think that's a little early.”

“Oh, right... Sorry, the last group quickly went into it so I thought that was always going to happen. Then I hereby give you both these devices~”

Mydas walks up to Lilian and gives him the device and then before she goes to Seira. She went to her desk grabbing an object and handling both to Seira. Speaking to her softly.

“Look, Seira you see this stone?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I only did some studies, but I didn't get too much data. Strangely, Mawile's former trainer had it with him when he bought them to me. I'm not sure what it does but I would feel bad if the stone belongs to Mawile and it's no longer in hand's reach. So take it with you and if you learn anything then you shall address me of such new discoveries. Okay?”

“Okay~!” With that done the professor walks to the center and faces everyone.

“With your items, you are now ready to go on your adventure. Take care and good luck!”

The trainers walk out of the lab with the professor waving them goodbye on their way out and once they get to the center of the town, Lilian looks to Seira with a serious tone and expression. 

“Seira.”

“Lilian~”

“This is where we will split ways.”

“W-what?!”

“Seira, this town has two exits. I'm taking one and you will be taking the other.”

Seira took a step closer to Lilian with a worried face. 

“B-but aren't we suppose to do it together.”

“No. We will start together and now we will go our separate ways.”

“B-but...”

“Seira. I want you to grow more independent. If you rely on me how else will you be able to grow?”

“...I.”

“This is for you Seira. You are not really alone, you got your pokemon.” He said as he looks down as the Mawile picks up his glance it goes back hiding behind Seira.

“I'm sure it will be more responsible than you.” He lets out a bit of a chuckle

“...Lilian.” She felt a small pat on the head that was soft and gentle unlike how he seems he be so rough.

“You will do fine Seira. I believe in you. I'm sure we will come across each other in our adventure... But, we will meet up together before fighting the elite four at the very least. Okay?”

Seira nods her head as she watches Lilian places his hands into his pockets. “Good, now then. I wish you luck. This is no good-bye. Just I'll see you later.” He turns around and heads off allowing Seira to go to the path behind her. The trainer feeling the Mawile at her legs kneels down to speak to the pokemon and taking out the Pokeball.

“Shouldn't you be in your Pokeball?”

Mawile shook it's head, looking at Seira with a sad look.

“You don't want to go in the Pokeball?”

Mawile nods.

“Alright, you don't have to go in. Besides, I will feel less lonel-” Seira interrupted herself as she felt the pokemon hugging her... as much as it could.

“Mawile~. You are the sweetest. Okay. But, the only time YOU have to go in the Pokeball is when you need to heal up okay?”

Mawile nods once again. Seira pats its head gently and stood back up. Looking down with a bright smile. “Then let's start our adventure together~. You and me~”

The two walks out of the village and thus their journey officially begins.


	2. Route H

As they enter the first route together Seira took a small pause as she looks over the tall grass and scratches her cheek. She felt the bottom of her top being tugged by the Pokemon by her side as if it was worried about the sudden hesitation causing its trainer to look down at the Mawile.

“Hmm? Are you worried about something?”

It answered her question with a nod.

“Is it about me stopping?”

The Pokemon gave another nod.

“I got to thinking that I shouldn't catch any Pokemon yet.”

Mawile then tilts it's head.

“Why? Well, I just think of me and you. I think we could go far by ourselves. Besides, it gives plenty of more room to get to know each other closely when it's just me and you. You understand Mawile?”

It hides it's face against her leg as if it wanted to hide it's blush while at the same time nuzzle against her happily being with such a trainer that seems to care so much about it already even when they only been with each other for a short time. She is a really kind trainer...

Seira gave her a soft pat on the head and looks back at the tall grass. There was some tall grass that can't be completely avoided as some blocked the way forward. It shouldn't be much of a problem as long as no problem comes at them.

“Well, let's get going Mawile”

The trainer continues their path and as soon as they went into the tall grass that was unavoidable the grass shook making Seira jump backward as a... a... a... Caterpie appears!

“....” Seira looks to Mawile. “...I'm okay, I wasn't scared!”

Mawile bought one of its arms near its mouth to hide the fact that it was giggling from the silliness of her trainer. It was kinda cute actually.

“Haha... We can just leave the Caterpie alone since it's harmless. Let's keep going Mawile~”

With that, they continue although every few steps a Caterpie would jump out and would cause Seira to jump from the surprise...though once they got to the final trail of tall grass there were a few amounts of trees that had their branches over the area. With being more concerned about all the Caterpies that may lurk in the tall glass she slowly traverses the path. But as the two make their way...

Plat~

And as she looks down there it was... A Caterpie had landed onto her cleavage looking right at her with its big round eyes. Seira's body shivers as she felt it's sticky suction pads on her skin and it started to slowly move upwards.

“...M-maaaaawile....It's oooooon meeeee....” She said with a voice as if she was a tiny bit scared of it. She then could hear her Pokemon let out a little giggle as if wanting to tease her about it. It then took notice that its trainer was squirming as the bug Pokemon was carelessly crawling into her cleavage.

“N-nooooo...N-not t-there b-buuuug Pokemon... n-not t-theeeerrree...!”

Hearing this made the Mawile blush a bit and then its eyes caught her trainer kneeling down in front of it with her arms cross around herself and below her chest to push it up trying to stop it from trying to go deeper down.

“m-maaaaawile.... P-please, y-you got to help me get it ouuuuut! ….p-pleeease, It's feet it's sticky feely!”

This made the Pokemon blush deeply but nods as it needed to help this kind trainer that it is with! Hopping onto her knees and climbing onto her bust to reach into her cleavage. Seira lets out an 'eep' as one of her Pokemon's hand sinks into the side of her chest as the hand into her pulls out the bug Pokemon. Once Mawile pulls it out the Pokemon tosses the bug Pokemon away although strangely enough, it pressed it's other hand more down onto such a soft large breast that it sank into. Though Seira didn't take too much from it besides the blush that was on her face as Mawile lets out a sound to indicate the job was done. Seira grabs her Pokemon and gave it a tight hug against her bosom which made her Pokemon blush even deeper and gave her a joyful smile.

“Oh, Mawie~! You save me~!” She said as she holds her Pokemon tightly as her body sways left and right in happy relief.

The Mawile looked at her with a tilt of its head after Seira stops her swaying. “O-oh, yes I mean you. I thought I try giving you a nickname... So I felt Mawie sounded cute. Perhaps I'm trying too hard to keep near Mawile. I'll try another later Mawie~”

The Mawile looks to its side looking a bit embarrassed maybe it wasn't used to someone trying to give it a different name. Making her trainer speak up about it.

“Do you have a name Mawie? Y-you know besides Mawile.”

It shook its head with a soft sadness in her eyes.

Seira lets out a gasp as she hugs her Pokemon as tightly as she could making the Pokemon feel it's body sinking into the bosom even with the cloth covering it. Seira in the meantime thought about how someone could have not nicknamed their Pokemon! Especially a sweetie like Mawile! What kind of trainer did she even had... not a very nice one she can be sure of!

“Then I'll try extra hard for you to give you a nickname~!” Seira smiles with such a heartfelt warmness that Mawile looks upon her trainer's eyes with its own widen shining red eyes that almost seem like it was going to let out tears of joy.

“You deserve it more so because you saved me from that sticky bug Pokemon. Bug catchers need to do their jobs better and catch these bugs better!”

Of course with Seira she didn't take notice there were quite many bug catchers trainers in the route... She didn't really meet stares with them as she was more worried about the bugs in the grass than the trainers there.

“HEY!!!” Numerous voices of boys could be heard. With one of them just being in front of her as he was looking at the path downwards towards her.

One of the more distant voices spoke up first. “You can't say that when you completely ignore us!”

Another distant voice came out next. “You are supposed to look at us so with our gazes meeting each other to start a Pokemon battle! Don't you know the rules of Pokemon adventuring girl?!”

Seira's hold on her Mawile loosens as she looked a bit unsure. “W-well, this is actually my first time and they didn't talk about it on the TV.”

Then the closest voice spoke up causing her eyes to meet his gaze. “Missy!”

He walks up towards her.

“I'll give you a rundown. First, our eyes gaze at each other, and then we have a Pokemon battle that you have to accept! Then the loser gives a certain amount of money. I see our eyes gazing at each other Missy! Time for our Pokemon battle. I'll make sure you are punished for making a joke out of us bug catchers!”

“...o-oh... Guess we are doing this Mawie...”

Her Pokemon nod as it felt confident in its abilities after all how dare this boy be mean to her trainer! She jumps down onto the grass as she awaits the bug catcher to bring out his Pokemon.

“You can do it Mawie~!”

The bug catcher laughs. “Ha! Your Pokemon is no match for my...!”

The two braces themselves as he throws his Pokeball that revealed a.... a... Caterpie! 

“Wait what...?” Seira asked as she and her Pokemon looked at each other for a brief moment.

“Oh? Are you scared, Missy? This Caterpie is one of my prized possessions!” He sounded so proud of himself.

“...But, that's just a...” She takes out her Pokedex and scans it. “Level 8?”

“Oh yeah! I train this tough bug since I caught him yesterday.”

“...” The two were silent. 

“...okay then... um...” She scans her own Pokemon. Oh, Mawile was already level 10. She had plenty of moves already maybe a bit more than usual, how strange. Oh well!

"...Mawile! Use iron head!”

With the command issued Mawile attacks the Caterpie and with her order it hits! … and one hit knockout!

“Nooo! Caterpie! ...No matter that wasn't even my strongest Pokemon. Go! Caterpie!” As he returns his Pokemon to it's Pokeball another one replaced it.

“....Uh... you have another one?”

He lets out a proud laugh. “Haha! Surprise. This is my other finest Caterpie!”

The two were silent once more and Seira scan this one. “...Level 9? it's only a level higher?!”

“Scared now Missy?”

“....Mawie, use iron head.”

And with the order given Mawile attacks it with the steel move and... once more a one-hit knockout!”

“Not again! Alright Missy I was just going easy on you...” He brings his Pokemon back into the Pokeball. “It's time for the strongest Pokemon!”

“....Is it another cater-” and before she finished there it was... A Caterpie! She scanned it. “IT'S ONLY A LEVEL HIGHER!”

“Don't be fooled Missy! This Caterpie has the highest percentage of Caterpie! Much better than that famous Rattata!” He said with a smug tone and expression.

“....” She and Mawile looked at each other with a disappointed look towards this boy and his Pokemon. ”...Iron head.”

To make it's trainer proud Mawile lands a critical hit! A one-hit knockout! 

“...I give, I will do my job better Missy.” Bug Catcher Poe loses the battle.

“Hold up, give me my money. Those are the rules after all~!” She said with a giggle. 

Seira and Mawile gain 178 Pokedollars!

Mawile gains EXP! Mawile levels up to level 11!

“Alrighty, Missy. You may go now...” Bug catcher Poe said as he stands still.

“Go now...? well, since I can make some money~” She said as looks back to the other bug catchers.

“Mawie~, want to make some money to go with our adventure. We can get food when we get to a store~”

Her and the Mawile look at each other and in mutual understanding, they lick their lips with the thought of buying some good food.

“Time to earn some money~” Seira said in a tone that gave off a false sense of innocence as the other bug catchers shake at the sight of the top bug catcher being beaten and there's no way they could beat her. They could only hear that giggle as the trainer approaches the closest one to her.

After some time Seira who's holding onto Mawile could be seen leaving as the other bug catchers were standing in defeat.

“Thank you for the heads up, if you didn't tell me about these guidelines I would have never gotten any money. Pokemon adventuring is fun and it also makes making money easy too. Thank you boys~”

The trainers leave as a final round of her giggles was heard for the bug catchers of the area.


End file.
